


New beginnings

by kichiii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I have no clue how to tag this help, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trauma, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichiii/pseuds/kichiii
Summary: Ranboo would say he's now at 'home' when he lives near Techno and Phil, finally feeling like he actually belongs somewhere.--tw // yelling , blood , abuse , zoning out , legit if you're panicked at abuse type situations don't read this ok thanks - if I tw this wrong PLEASE tell me in comments
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & Ranboo, Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Technoblade & Ranboo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 504





	New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this in like an hour and thirty mins, I'm sorry if it's bad in some parts lmao.
> 
> IF YOU CAN'T READ ABUSE TYPE SCENARIOS, DO NOT READ THIS. It's also kinda sad - so be warned now.

The first time he learns about pain, he decides that he doesn’t like it. The book he’s reading in the school library describes it as ‘ _subdued sensation depending on where you experience the pain._ ’ He knows that it’s probably not at all what it actually feels like, but decides to commit it to memory anyways - his reasoning being ‘ _if his friends ever got hurt, he could protect them_!’

His mom hits him for the first time when he’s seven. He can’t tell what happened, or what he did to screw up, but when his mom comes to him later - giving him gifts as an apology, he can’t help but to forgive her. He doesn’t remember the last time he got a new book - a new item, so he cherishes it and keeps it close to his chest, stashing it in the hidden space in his closet.

When he turns eight, he cries for the first time. It’s a burning, agonizing pain - not at all like how the book described. The enderman side of his face feels like his skin is melting off of his face, even though it’s not. He tries to search for his mom for anything to help him - but he can’t find her. He’s in a panic, before realizing that his father is home.

He runs to his father’s study, trying to claw his way into the room, but the door locks before he can enter. He _bangs_ at the door, yelling for hours before he sinks down to the ground. He furiously rubs at his face, trying to get himself to stop sobbing on the floor, but after a few hours - the puddle on the floor turns red. It’s light, nearly like the color of his eye.

When his father leaves his study, he just takes one look at him, shakes his head, and leaves. When he leaves the bloody puddle, he catches glimpses of himself in the various mirrors scattered around the house. He’s covered in red from his hands to his face, staining the white dress shirt his mom got him the last time she hit him.

He doesn’t like looking into the mirror after this. All he sees is _red_. That night he tries to get rid of the red on his face, but ends up scarring a un-noticeable section on his face. His mom doesn’t notice - or decides not to notice - when she enters his room, giving him a band-aid before leaving to go to her room.

He thanks her for it in the morning - knowing that he already can’t afford to pay her back with buttons he’s tried to acquire throughout the months. He tries to hand her the button, but she laughs before ruffling his hair and telling him ‘ _it’s okay, now go read before your dad gets home_ ’ so he scampers off to his room, leaving minimal scrapes on the door from his urgency to get into his room.

When he turns nine, his father takes him out of school. When he gets told this, he objects but is immediately caught in an iron grip by his mom. He pulls away and tries to tell her to ‘ _let go!_ ’, he gets slapped. This time it’s different from the others, after an hour or so his mom doesn’t come to give him gifts or to console him.

The next time he sees her, he apologizes profusely, saying that he will never do it again. He receives a hug - _a hug!_ \- for this, slowly realizing that that’s the only way he can learn everything’s okay, so he relies on that for a while throughout his childhood. She’s nicer to him, on that day, even letting him choose what he could have for dinner because “ _he’s such a good boy_ ”. He’s not used to the praise, so he basks in it for the day.

His first experience of ‘homeschooling’ isn’t great. It’s not at all like regular school - he wants to desperately go back so he can see his friends, but the moment he asks he gets shut down, getting yelled at [again, for the second time that day]. When he enters the room, there’s this weird chair in the middle, centered in front of a chalkboard.

His father tells him to sit down in the chair, before strapping him in. It’s scary, he doesn’t like it after hours and hours of staying put. It’s okay for the first few months, but after a while, his father introduces ‘consequences’ for when he misbehaves.

He doesn’t like school anymore.

When he turns thirteen, that’s when his parents slowly start to ignore him. He doesn’t notice it at first - he never does. He likes to think that he’s perceptive, but after years of being told the exact opposite, it’s hard to believe anything anymore.

Time passes in those following months rather quickly for him, days blurring between minutes and hours.

The first time they talk to him he nearly cries. The only other time they speak to him are either during class or when they’re demeaning him based on simple, stupid things. He still apologizes severely after he messes up, but his mother just scoffs at him before he’s left there - left to be on his own.

He turns sixteen in the blink of an eye, now used to being fully independent [other than living in his parents home. He’s grateful for it, besides, he’s a waste of time so why spend any on him?]

He’s used to the quiet alone, but now feels at home in the void. The dark vastness of it lures him in, so he slowly slips away when he feels stressed or sad. Whenever he goes out among the city he tries to make friends - for the better or worse. It never works though, so he stops after a few weeks.

Now, being sixteen, he knows what he likes and what he doesn't like. He knows that he hates eye contact, and water, but that’s really it. He can’t recall the last time he actually tried something new, childhood being clouded with yelling and fear, but still decides to get himself a hoodie - something that he can actually _own_ without his parents yelling at him.

It’s like a breath of fresh air when his parents finally - _finally - kick him out of the house. He’s seventeen now - they yell that ‘ _he’s a disgrace_ ’ and that ‘ _he’s a demon child_.’ He tries not to let it bother him when walking, but he can’t help but to have at least tried harder._

He finally feels at ‘home’ when he accidentally stumbles upon “L’manburg”, before being offered to live there. He hastily agrees, trying not to be indebted to anyone while he moves in. 

He realizes then, that he has very little belongings compared to everyone else. His house looks… sad. He doesn’t focus on it, besides he has little time these days to be ‘home’. 

\-- 

The first time he braces himself from getting hit is also the first time he sees Phil _sad_. It’s scarily new - he doesn’t know this territory. Should he apologize? Beg for him to not throw water at him? He decides to just stay outside, in his shack for the time being, hiding in one of the caverns he’s made. 

When he comes back out from the cavern, there’s food waiting on his chest. He hesitantly takes it, afraid that he’ll have to pay one of them back tomorrow. He eats and decides to give money - kind of like a ‘thank you’ combined with rent. 

Did he have to pay rent here? He didn’t look forward to asking - but he’ll ask sometime in the next week or so. The night passes and that’s when he tries to give Phil money, slowly pushing it over to where he normally puts his hat. He’s so glad that he doesn’t ask him exactly ‘why’ he did it, but wonders why he didn’t come to him afterwards to ask if he had more that he was hiding from him. 

Techno is gone when he severely fucks up for the first time. Phil yells at him when he gets injured after going hunting, even with him trying to say that he didn't mean to do it. After this, he immediately zones out, dropping to the floor with a hurried ‘ _I'm sorry_ ’, repeating like a mantra. His claws dig into the skin on his arms - leaving him to bleed. It’s exactly like what he experienced when he was eight. Why would he expect anything different? 

__

__

This time it’s different. He doesn’t notice Phil stop yelling after he drops to the floor, slowly getting him off of the floor to re-bandage his arms after he ripped the old ones. When Phil tries to look him in the eyes - after he’s bandaged his arms, his mind goes rampant, voice slurred saying that he can’t do eye contact. Phil doesn’t require him to look him in the eyes again after this. 

A few days after this, Techno scolds him after he dropped a totem of undying, going on about how ‘ _they’re super rare, ranboo. You need to be more careful. Really, there was nothing you encountered that caused you to drop it. Why did you do this? It wasn’t even that difficult to hold._ ' 

__

__

He doesn’t notice himself crying, just standing there staring into the floor. His skin burns, it sizzles as he sobs more. He can feel blood drip from his face, tears washing the blood away. He can see it staining his suit, but he doesn’t do anything about it. He can’t do _anything_ about it, standing there _frozen_. Techno slowly stops talking when he notices him crying, choosing to help him bandage his face in silence - afraid that the sudden sound would scare him. 

The next day, Techno apologizes. Ranboo says that it’s fine, and to not worry about it, but little presents slowly show up after that day. He assumes it’s Techno doing this, but doesn’t confront him about it. 

A few months have passed since the time that he kind of ‘moved in’ with Techno and Phil. He still lives outside, but has a closer friendship with both of them. When he mentions that it’s his birthday soon, they both try to get the date out of him - but he won’t budge. One day, however, he accidently says it, learning after the fact that they both betted on when the date was. 

When he finally turns eighteen, it’s drastically different from his last birthdays. When he wakes up, there’s an actual celebration instead of nothing being done for him. Phil and Techno let him decorate the house for it, choosing to get the most obnoxious type of decor he can find in the store. They both ‘reluctantly’ let him, before saying ‘choose whatever’ and leaving to go get excess food for later. 

Hours pass, and that’s when Phil and Techno both drag him into the home. He notices a cake, and some presents scattered around the living room. When Techno takes the cover off of the cake, he laughs due to how it looks. He genuinely smiles for the first time in years. Techno and Phil look at each other before cutting into the cake and going out in the snow to play tag. When he opens his presents, he thanks both of them profusely before putting them in his ender chest - cherishing them forever. 

It’s actually really, really nice to feel like he belongs in this scenario. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My socials are:  
> twitter: @lapisdei_  
> insta: @salinesol_
> 
> thanks!  
> \- suki :)


End file.
